pretty cure all stars : generations legends
by digi next gen
Summary: the pretty cure all had fought when everything was peaceful until some old foes appears with some monsters the old foe are trying to raise the oldest dark lord to destroy this world into nothing will the cures stop this lord in time? or will it be in ruins plus my oc series will be in this it will show later on.
1. Chapter 1

**since this is my first all-star movie with my ocs-me**

**yay where in it!-akino**

**well i'll do the series later on-me**

**well this is cool-seki**

**welp lets go!-kat**

**she does not own any of the pretty cure series only hers-diamond**

* * *

in shinga city...

"waaa! i'm late!"a girls said with ruby red hair in two twin ponytails and she has sky blue eyes. shes was wearing she wears a pink basketball cap,a pink necklace with a picture of the sky and a pink t-shirt with a heart on it she has blue jeans with pink stripes she has on magenta shoes with sky blue highlights. she was running at a pace that fast."excuse me! coming through!"she said.

then she crashed into a another girl with orange wavy hair."o-ouch..."ruby red haired said. then ruby red stood up to see a girl has magenta colored eyes and long, wavy orange hair worn in twin-tails held by large strawberries and spread out bangs. She wears a pink mini-dress with magenta buttons over a pale pink and off-white long-sleeved shirt with scalloped lining. Her white sneakers have a magenta sole and pale pink strings, worn with strawberry ankle socks. then ruby sawed that she woke up."you alright?"ruby haired asked.

"yeah i'm alright!"the little girl said."well i'm akino sakara."akino said."i'm usami ichika!"usami said. usami face went into confusion."uhh where am i?"usami asked."your i shinga city in komachi station!"akino said."well i'm trying to get shinga city beach."usami said."oh yeah that's where i'm supposed to go right now because i'm late."akino said. then she realized it."oh god i'm and if i'm not there i'm going to miss it!"akino exclaimed.

usami looked confused at akino."whats wrong?"usami asked."well i'm late and if i don't get there on time to the jamboree i'll miss it!"akino said."well what are we waiting for lets go!"usami said. then akino pulled/dragged usami while running to the jamboree in shinga city west area."man we're going to make on time!"akino said.

then they started to see people crying muttering sad stuff and regretting things. then a muscular man with brown skin, wild blond hair and thick eyebrows of the same color. His eyes are red and he has a scar over his right eye. He appears to have two bandages around his neck. He wears a dark yellow and red low-cut top and puffy gray pants tucked into knee-high black and red combat boots. He also wears a black jacket with a design on it.

usami looked shocked at this guy."grave!? what are you doing here?!"usami said shocked."hehe it nice to see you again usami or should i say cure whip."he said. akino looked at usami a little confused at what he said."how about i show you my new toy."grave said. then he took a thing that look like a sun but its black."no!"akino said shocked.

"come dark power and transform into a beast of pure darkness show yourself kakugin!"grave chanted. then the dark sun absorbed the dark aura from everyone and it grew and grew till it exploded and it showed a hawk with bat ears on it.**"kakugin!"** it screamed."oh god not another on it has been two months without them!"akino said.

"Cure La Mode・Decoration!"usami said. Her strawberry-shaped hairclips disappear, and her hair becomes down. Her Animal Sweet pops up and Ichika shouts "Shortcake!" as she grabs it and inserts it into the pact. Then a small light pink beater-like pen comes forth, and Ichika presses the light pink stars with it, saying "energetic" when pressing the first one and "smile" after pressing the second one. Beams of magenta and white-colored light respectively shine from the small bowl-like part of the pact. She shouts "Let's・La・Mix It All Up!" as she uses the stylus to mix the two lights together, which spin around and coalesce into cream-shaped light.

From the cream, a strawberry shortcake appears and Ichika floats over it. Ichika swirls some of the cream around, and part of it turns into a strawberry surrounded by several dollops of whipped cream. At that instant Ichika's hair grows and becomes magenta, styled in long twin-tails. A shortcake-shaped hat appears on the left side of her head and she uses the stylus to give herself white puffball-shaped earrings. She then lands on top of the cake and the frosting splashes onto her feet, causing her boots to appear. She spins the stylus again and the cream coming from it makes her gloves appear. Then she swirls more cream and strawberries around, and her dress is formed. She draws another circle and her bow appears.

After winking, she outlines a pair of rabbit ears, causing her Animal Sweet to appear, which lands on her head, giving her rabbit ears and a rabbit tail. The pact closes and she taps the left side of her hip, causing the pact's pouch to appear, and it inserts itself into the pouch. Whip then spins around and strikes a pose before jumping off of the cake and striking her finishing pose. "With Liveliness and Smiles! Let's・La・Mix It All Up! Cure Whip! Ready To Serve!"usami/cure whip said.

"whoa."akino said."your a pretty cure!"akino said."yeah i am!"cure whip said. "KiraKira Kirarun!"cure whip said. form of magical batter within the Sweets Pact,then a large pink energy blasts came from her wand hitting the kakugin. but it didn't do anything."huh why it didn't hurt it or anything?!"cure whip said. then akino looked att cure whip."hey cure whip trust me on this!"akino said. she got a look from cure whip in a look of confusion."what?"she asked. then a sky pact appear in her hand."beautiful skies!❤ decoration!"akino said while inserting a wind shape pendent into it. the her hair started to glow the her clothes she jumps and her skirt glows she jumps and does a backflip and her hair color changes to npink in oe ponytail with a sky headband came on her head and her eye are amber red and she was smiling.

"sky bright✨!"akino said while moving her arm up. her pink skirt and dress appear with white on the bottom then her pink boots with wind drawings on it she clapped her hand and her pink cuffs appears with a heart on it then a bow appear on the back of the skirt a her brooch appears on her left side of her chest then she winks and her earrings appear on her ears then a glow come on her hand and she put up the peace sign and put the glowing orb on her hip which was her pact and her angel like wings appear on her pink dress then she jumps and does a backflip.

"going high up to achieve a few dreams beautiful skies i'm cure sky!"she said while smiling and doing the peace sign."you an pretty cure too!?"cure whip said shocked."yep! that's why you wondered how i guessed."cure sky said. the she flew up and cure whip followed."now punch with me!"cure sky said. and they both shared about 60 punches each and cure sky roundhouse kicked it.

then the kakugin threw feather blades at them and they dodged it but one hit cure sky in the dress and she breaths a sigh of relief."phew that was a close one."cure sky said."well it time for my move."then her pact glows pink and it surrounds her and her wings opening up and she flys high." Sora rakka kurasshā!(beautiful sky falling crusher!)"cure sky said. then she dives down at a fast speed tackling the kakugin headfirst and she hit while hearing a squawk. then cure sky came and her hand was on her head."ow note to self never do that move ever again."cure sky said.

then cure sky flew then kakugin flew up and roared at them."how can we purify it? and i know about kakugins."cure sky said. then cure whip had an idea."what about if we combine our attacks together that might destroy it."cure whip said."alright then lets do it."cure sky said. then two pink glows came from both of their pacts."purify happiness explosion!"they both said.

the a pink shot from both of their hand and it created a big boom and it the kakugin head on!"yeah!"they both said with cure sky having the peace sign."now thats what i call i fun big boooom!"cure sky said. but grave didn't look happy about it."man every time i try to destroy you pretty cures you come out unstoppable well our master said once the other pretty cures are all together we'll defeat you."grave said ending with a laugh."his laugh is waaaayyyy worst than berius."cure sky said/deadpanned.

"hey! my laugh is not bad!"grave said with the tick mark. then he calmed down and a portal appeared."well this is not the last time you'll see me."grave said. then he stepped inside and the dark sun became a normal color sun and it went back into a man and everyone woke up while the two changed back."job well done usami."akino said as she high-fived her.

"yeah! that was fun!"usami said."well we need to find the other precures but in order to call my friend i need the chat crystal which is in karma."akino said. then a pink furred fox with big cute ears and a long tail come flying in it has pink eyes,has a some sort of wave mark on its head."karma!"akino said. they was behind the building where nobody was looking."karma! it's good to see ya bud!"akino said."it good to see you too."karma said. then karma had a sad look on her face."something has happened all fairyworlds they merged and it getting takin over!"karma said."did some escape?"usami asked.

"yes some i don't about them some said they getting the precures to save them and i did too,but whos dat?"karma asked looking at usami."hi! i'm usami ichika!"usami said."hello please to meetcha!"karma said."but who are the other precure? thats what i'm wondering about."akino said."hey can you merge with my necklace so i can call the others."akino asked. then without a word she change into a mini crystal version of herself and fused with the necklace and she put the necklace inside the pact and shouted."sky call! saki nakano aka cure stars!"akino said. it ranged for sometime while them two talked about their adventures of their past they was pretty much alike.

"hello who is this"saki asked."hey its me did yin come and is there another prcure with you?"akino asked. "well yes but where are you?"saki asked."well i'm at komachi station where are you?"akino asked. "well i'm at the art shop."saki said."well keep in touch and we'll be on our way and call celina by the way."akino said."alright i will anyway see ya!"saki said. then it beeped and hanged up."well that's done we'll go to saki,so its a change of plan i'll call seki while we on our way."akino said. and they walked out of the backway and to the streets of shinga city.

* * *

**well that's it for this chapter this time!-me**

**wow that is cool for what you did-usami**

**well it pretty hard to say but i did it!-me**

**so who's next?-akino**

**well it saki and a cure you known that aired in 2012 and ended in 2013 but in america its in 2014.-me**

**wait i know it!-usami**


	2. Chapter 2

**well hello again its good to see ya!-me**

**wow with the cool entrance-saki**

**yep now if you guessed which season is it the your correct and just do it in the comments.-me**

**i was about to answer the question but you cut me off!-usami**

**well i like cliffhangers*sometimes* so i had to do it!-me**

**well on with the story i don't own anything only my ocs series-me**

**well that done see ya!-me**

* * *

a girl with blonde hair curled in the bottom and she has bright orange eyes was in a paint shop she wore yellow long sleeved shirt with a bumble bee on it with her star necklace. she wore striped pants black and yellow with stars on it she has blue colored shoes.

"la la! i need pink! i need green! for some painting!"she sanged. this is saki nakano the kind/shy one."now where are those clay molds?"saki asked. she walked and walked till she saw a girl drawing she has big, gold eyes and short yellow hair that curls around her face. Her bangs are straightened and worn with a white headband that has an orange gem on either side. she wears a goldenrod apron-style dress over a pale yellow long-sleeved dress with white frilly cuff and collar. This is paired with dark orange Mary-Jane shoes and frilly socks.

so she walked up quietly and saw that shes drawing a cat with wings and tapped her."h-hello i like you drawing."she said. the girl jumped back giving saki a little scare."i-i'm sorry i scared you it just that i was looking for the clay molds because i like art."saki said. then the yellow haired stood up and looked at her."h-hello i'm yayoi kise."yayoi said."saki nakano pleased to meet you yayoi."saki said."pleased to meet you too saki."yayoi said smiling. then a girl with purple eyes and darker purple, flat, and straight hair with different lengths mostly worn loose at chest length with a small portion worn over each shoulder. She wears a tuft of hair in a messy bun, while her bangs and forelocks are thin and pointed. For casual attire Mai often wears a white and pink top beneath a pale blue jacket with sleeves ending under the elbow, denim pants, and white heels. she came in and was looking at the art and then there was girl that was with her. she has tanned skin and short, auburn hair at shoulder length with her long backs worn back with a few clips. Her eyes are orange and she has noticeably thick eyebrows wears a pink-striped shirt with a chiffon jacket, deep pink pants, and pink sneakers.

"why are we here and not at my game!?"auburn asked. then purple haired looked at her."because i want to get some art supplies saki."purple haired said."well okay mai."she said while she sighed. they both walked to the two girl that was drawing saki(my saki) was drawing the sky with stars and owls with moon flowers while yayoi was drawing a super hero with a stars on her clothing."wow."she breathed. but the two girls heard it and move away and saki screamed a little scared.

"hey sorry for startling you too i like you drawings anyway i'm mai mishou and i wonder where saki went."she asked."h-hey thats my name!"saki(mines) said. then mai looked at saki(mines)."so your name is saki."she asked."y-yes my name is saki nakano."saki said."well its a pleasure to meet you."she said. the she turned to yayoi."so who are you?"mai asked."i'm yayoi kise."yayoi said. then the sky got dark and everyone notice it so the girls ran out including the other saki and they saw people sad and regretful. then an anthropomorphic gray wolf wearing a blue leather biker's outfit. He has violet eyes, a dark gray nose, and has long white hair and a white bushy tail. He wears a blue, sleeveless outfit with a high collar and chunky belt. floating in the sky smiling at them."hello again and did you miss me?"he asked. the three girls looked at yayoi."what is he talkin' about?"saki h asked."well long story."yayoi asked."well i should show these girls a toy of mines that you know."he said.

then he throws a red nose and it transform into a art stand with a creepy clown face."**akanbe!**"it yelled."what. is. that!"the three girls exclaimed except for yayoi. yayoi took out something and The Smile Pact is first opened,and yayoi set her ribbon Cure Decor piece into the recess. This causes her individual light to light up first, followed by the seven lights inside the Smile Pact in sequence. A background voice asks, "_Ready?_", and in response, she shouts out""_Pretty Cure! Smile Charge!_". The Smile Pact produces a powder puff, which yayoi tap on the Smile Pact to collect up magic powder. Yayoi claps her puff between her hands five times to spread the magic powder into the air all around her, which then forms her arm protectors, shoes and dress, her hair is pulled into a large shape resembling an upside-down fan attached to a cone of hair. Her bangs change in shape and curl outward, while her forelocks curl inward. She gains a white tiara with a yellow gem and wings, along with wing earrings. She wears a yellow top and pleat mini skirt with gold detail. The middle of the torso is white with a frilly cloth on top to match her petticoat. A pale yellow bow is sewn to the chest with a gold Smile Pretty Cure emblem, while her Smile Pact hangs from her right hip. Her frilly sleeves have a winged layer over them attached to yellow spheres. A cape-like piece sticks out from the back of her skirt, and she gains a dark gold choker and shorts. White fabric covers her wrists with gold ribbon at the middle, while her boots have a yellow toe, heel, and cuff, with a gold ribbon on the corner.. after transforming she fly down from the sky, land on her feet "Sparkling, glittering, rock-paper-scissors! Cure Peace!"cure peace said

"well its our turn!"they both said. then fairy with very pale blue-white in color fur with sky blue markings and black (often appearing very dark red) eyes. The end of his tail is shaped like a flower and he has on a red-hot pink necklace with a golden yellow orb on it. His eyes have what could be thought of as petals (being the flower spirit and all) and a flower bud shape on his forehead the same as the shape on his tail. and there was another fairy with pale yellow fur with light pink markings and bright blue-purple eyes with a pink necklace around her neck with a small aqua/teal orb. Her markings are pink being a butterfly and the eye markings also being often used heart marks. Her ears are long and droop to the ground and she also has a butterfly shaped tail. then they transform into crystal communes and the girls twist the top of the Crystal Communes. Then, they make a circle with their arms and shout "Dual Spiritual Power!" The girls then each hold out their respective Communes. Light surrounds them, and the light flies to the sky. The ball of light explodes and the girls are flying in the wind. Saki shouts **"** Illuminate the future!" as her arm, warmer appears, and Mai shouts "Bring us courage!" and her arm warmer appears too. Their other arm warmers appear and they diverge from each other. Cure Bright's skirt and her hair ornaments appear. Mai spins around in the wind and her skirt and hair ornaments appear too. Then their other tops and accessories appear. They jump down landing together and introduce themselves before posing. "The full moon in the sky, Cure Bright!"cure bright said."The scented wind across the earth, Cure Windy!" Together we are Pretty Cure!"they both said."Stop your cruel behavior!"cure bright said.

"well i'm up."saki said. then she got out her sky pact."beautiful skies❤ decoration!"saki said as she put her necklace in it. her hair glows as a star touches it and it changes to brighter yellow with stars on it then her clothes glows as she jumps and then she touches the pact and a star comes out and it touches her and her yellow dress with star ornaments appear with star brooch on her left side and then when she stomp her feet,her boots with black stripes with a star on it appears,then her cuffs appears when she claps and it has star then she spins making her star earring appear,she jump down on to the ground with the yellow orb in her hand and put it on her hip with a cute pose."twinkle,twinkle in the sky i make wishes i'm cure stars!"cure stars said.

"hmm so we have four cure eh? well attack akanbe!"wolfrun said. then the akanbe attacked they all dodged and then cure stars had glowing dot around her till the glowed brighter around her then the stars formed and she pointed at the akanbe."shooting star shower!"she yelled. and stars come down on the akanbe it sound like it hurt."wow nice attack!"cure bright commented."thanks!"cure stars said. then a attack with paint blast which nearly hit them all."i got spirit,i got spirit!"cure chanted. then her pact glowed and then does the peace sign and gets an electroshock from it, and soon she says "Pretty Cure Peace Thunder" and points at the akanbe with both hands as peace signs, and electrocutes the akanbe."nice one!"cure stars said. Cure Bright and Cure Windy place the rings into the stars and spin the stars. They both recite their parts of the incantation, pink and green liquid comes from their hands and morphs into a star. The two send the water to their target, the akabe is submerged in a pink and green bubble hanging over a liquid star and is purified.

"job well done! but there is no cure décor piece."cure thunder said."grr when i come back you'll be sorry but there's other cure that are going to be round up and soon we'll defeat you all."wolfrun said. then he walked into a portal and then the cures transform back into their original form while people started to wake up then they went back inside then a white cat flew in with black ears with a spike up fur on it tail with the yang mark on its head."yin!"saki h said."saki it good ta see ya!"she said. then the cat look at the crystal communes."hey! you those two other fairies from the other world that fused with skyrislandis!"she said."yeah its you that live in that kingdom made out of clouds."flappy said.

"yep!"she said. then they heard a ringing sound and it came from yin."y-you g-g-got c-call!"yin said. then yin fused her necklace then saki put it in there the said."sky call answer!""hello who is this?"saki asked."hey its me and did yin come and some precures?"akino asked."well yes but where are you?"saki asked."well i'm at komachi station,where are you?"akino asked. saki sighed and looked at it."at the art shop."saki said."well keep in touch qand call celina by the way."akino said."okay i will anyway see ya!"saki said.

it beeped then she said."sky call! celina rakaki! aka cure clouds!"she said it ranged for a little bit and the talked about how did they become precues."hello?"celina asked."hey celina is there's a problem some dark and evil came up!"she exclaimed."well this what i didn't expect,but what happened?"she asked. saki explained it all even what he said."interesting,did akino said she be on her way?"celina asked."yeah."saki said."well i'll be on my way just look for a black bmw limo."she said."wait! your rich?!"saki h said."yes i am rich."she said. "talk to ya later."saki said."you too."celina said. the it beeped."well we'll have to chill out here and paint."she said."oh no i'm late for my game!"saki h yelled and she pulled everyone and ran to her game.

* * *

**well that's it for this chapter-me**

**well why did leave it for the game part?-yin**

**you'll see-me**

**oooh-diamond**

**see ya next chapter!-me**


	3. Chapter 3 pt 1

**well hello again its good to see ya again!-me**

**really good!-usami**

**so whos next?-diamond**

**well you'll see-me**

**she does not own any precure seasons only hers-yin**

* * *

a girl with grey hair in butterfly style with a ponytail at the end she has red eyes was running with the ball she was wearing a blue number 4 shirt with green pants,pink shoes and she's running very fast while a girl was chasing white haired girl. She has dark green hair worn in a high ponytail held with a yellow bow and tented bangs parted down the middle. Her eyes are dark green. she has on a green jersey with the number 7 on it and red pants with orange shoes."hey kat! pass the ball!"a boy said. tochikai middle school vs Nanairogaoka Middle School the score was 17 to 22 and tochikai was losing with 5 minutes on the clock

"alright here's the ball tengi i'll cover!"kat said. kat passed the ball to tengi and he ran with the the green haired girl tried to steal the ball until kat got in front of her and took the ball from and they both pass back and forth which made the green head confused."now for the moon shot kick!"kat said. as she said that she jumped up with the ball doing a backflip as she kicked the ball and it hit the goal while horn sounded!"yeah we won!"kat said.

then teams shook hands with green head shaking kat hand."good game there you got me confused with the passing so quick."green head said."you did too,my name is kat jaria."kat said."nao Midorikawa."nao said."nice name by the way."kat said."yours too."nao replied.

a little bit later...

kat walked out she was wearing a black shirt with a moon in the middle she has on green pants and purple buckles on them she wore grey shoes with black soles."that's better than in my jersey."kat said. then nao came out and she wore an elbow length olive-colored top with yellow sleeve cuffs and a row of buttons going down the middle, decorative badges, darker olive shorts, and black and red boots worn with orange socks." nice clothes nao i like them."kat said."thanks."nao said. then they saw a big huge dust running at a top and it crashed into them."owwww."seki(mines) said. then she looked shocked at her."seki!"kat said."man next time don't run that fast!"usami said.

"sorry"akino said. kat looked at akino in pure joy."akino its good to see ya!"kat said."good to see ya!"akino said. then a dark cloud appeared and an somebody evilly laughed and the person came down and it was a white anthropomorphic fox wearing a red t-shirt with a skull on it,blue ripped jeans,and wearing fingerless gloves with spikes on them has red eyes and he was smirking at them.

"long time no see."the white fox said."berius!?"akino said shocked."hello pretty cure it's nice ya and almost the whole gang is here."berius said surprised. akino looked at berius in a confused look."so why are you guys hunting us?"akino asked."well i can't tell or master will punish me for it so want some tiny revenge right now before you suffer my huge! wrath!"he said. and then he held out wither heart flower and a black sun."come on out you two!"he said throwing them up. and the Desertrian was a cake and the kakugin was a huge cat.

A background voice asks, "_Ready?_", and in response,nao and yayoi shout out the transformation phrase "_Pretty Cure! Smile Charge!_" then First, the girls twist the top of the Crystal Communes. Then, they make a circle with their arms and shout "Dual Spiritual Power!" then saki and kat with akino they both got their sky pact shouted"beautiful skies❤ decoration!" then usami shouts" Cure La Mode・Decoration!" then Nao uses her puff to draw a triangle of magic powder, which then explodes into wind that forms her arm protectors, shoes and dress. her hair turns emerald and grows in length, still worn in a ponytail but now much longer, thicker, and partially curled, held by a golden crown that has a wing on the side. On each side of the head is a thicker section of hair curled over the ears and shoulder, along with her grown bangs and curled forelocks. A white piece overs her forehead with a green gem on it, she gains white wing earrings and a dark emerald choker. Her light green top and pleat miniskirt are lined in dull green, and going down the middle is a pale section with a pale mint frilly cloth on top, adorned by a green bow that a gold Smile Pretty Cure symbol. Wing-like sleeves cover her shoulder with green spheres sewn on top, and flowing from the back of the skirt is a ruffled, pale green peplum. Her Smile Pact hangs from her right hip, and she has dark emerald shorts. She gains white sleeves with a light green cuff and ribbons of dark emerald on the wrist and cuff, while her white shoes have emerald toes and a folded light green cuff that has an emerald ribbon on the side.

then kat hair glows white and it changes to white with one double braid in her hair and a heart bun in the front the, She flys down the moon making her clothes change to a white dress with one button on it then her moon jewels appeared. Then her boots appeared with blue socks and blue top on the boots, when she kick the moon up and it landed on her chest, making her moon brooch appear. That's her blue miniskirt appeared and with grey gems appeared when she punch the air with her fist her blue fingerless gloves. her gold tiara with grey circle appeared and she caught it, put on her head. she jump down and lands on the ground with the bright sky and the moon appears.

"i shine bright in the night i'm cure moon!"cure moon said with one fist in the air." "Intense courage, a straight-up bout! Cure March!"cure march said."twinkle,twinkle in the sky i make wishes i'm cure stars!"cure stars said."going high to achieve some dreams beautiful skies i'm cure sky!"cure sky said.""With Liveliness and Smiles! Let's・La・Mix It All Up! Cure Whip! Ready To Serve!"cure whip said."The full moon in the sky, Cure Bright!"cure bright said. "The scented wind across the Earth, Cure Windy!"cure windy said.

"we are pretty cure!"they all said. then berius laughed making everyone wonder what so funny?"well if ya'll pretty cures show your strength."he dared while trying not to laugh. they all did with cure moon summoning her hammer."full moon shot!"cure moon said. as a whole full moon appeared in front of her and she jumped and kicked the desertrian smack middle in face."Cupcake!"it yelled angry."i think i made it angry."cure moon said."yeah you right "sherlock"!"cure sky deadpanned.

Cure march started to chant something and their her pact exploded with wind energy and it turned into a ball made out of wind." March Shoot!"cure march yelled. But when it hitted the kakugin but it didn't do much damage to it. Then the kangin was with it sharp claws till someone in white and red attacked."cloud burst kick!"someone yelled. then they all saw the person in red and white skirt with with short train. she white and grey hair with two long ponytails."cure clouds!"cure stars exclaimed.

"you left and i knew that something was about to go down in this place."cure clouds said a little dissapointed. as soon as she finished that sentence the kakugin got up. "cure moon! Cure stars Now Let's do it!"cure clouds shouted. then the stars lined up and clous appeared also the full moon appeared."beautiful sky burst!"all three of them yelled. and the sky became a triple colored beam that hit both on but it still didn't work."why ain't it working aye?"cure moon asked confused.

"Healing Stream!"someone yelled. then water blasted at the desertiain."Cupcake!"it yelled even more angry. then everyone turned around and saw a girl her eyes and hair are bright blue and her ponytail is split into two sections and has a blue top lined in white, with the lower half and skirt in two scalloped layers of pale indigo and navy, the bottom of which has a light blue lining and a layer of white fabric beneath it. Over her dress is a cerulean vest with a singular coat-tail and blue lining the lapel and bottom, formed into a heart at the center of the tail. abd a dark blue choker."who the heck are you!?"berius asked."i'm Cure Fontaine."she said."great another pest, well you guys are still WEAK!"berius said.

"well here's this!"cure moon said. as she punched it in the face releasing some of her anger making her fist glow."moonshine punch!"cure moon exclaimed. and she jumped and punched both the destriain and kakugin at the same time."that's better."cure moon said feeling better."alright now finish them off you two!"berisu said laughing. but as soon as they attacked someone yelled "Heart Shoot!" an arrow shot down hitting both the kakugin and the destriain.

everyone looked to their left and saw a blonde cure and her hair is worn with four, large curls behind her chest while the rest is pulled into a long ponytail that curls inward. In the ponytail are two, large loops of hair. Her ponytail is held by a winged accessory with pink ribbon to accent the heart-shaped ribbon tails hanging from the gem heart on each side of her head. She gains matching colored heart dangles and a choker. Her dress is pink with feathery wing-shaped shoulders sewn to a white strap that has hot pink lining in the middle to match the one on her waist. A stripe of white goes down the torso and lines the skirt, which is accent by a frilly petticoat, hot pink leggings, and pale blue fabric. On the right hip is a hot pink bow with long heart tails, accenting the gem heart on the left of her chest that has a white heart ribbon hanging from it. Her Lovely Commune hangs from the right. She has pink and white boots and sleeves accent by white frills and lining, and a big gem heart on each piece.

"now who the heck is this?!"berius asked.

* * *

**hey guys it's me and i have to put this as part 1!-me**

**but will we defeat them two monsters?-cure fontaine**

**well not yet because this is where the kinda good part happens.-me**

**you really are an person that like hangovers-viral**

**Where is bluestar?-me**

**oh she's outside.-yayoi**

**thought so-me**


	4. Chapter 4 pt 2

**hey guys it's me!-me**

**umm digi you have no pants on-dia! -diamond**

**Oh shoot!-me*makes pants reappear***

**Well we have a new chapter and today is my little sister birthday!-me**

**your going a little off topic here-cure heart**

**oh right by the way if i did let a ciffhanger on here-me**

**hey you still didn't introduce me!-bluestar*glares then brings out her sword***

**oh right this bluestar she's my other counterpart she on our fanfic team!-me*flinches***

**hey let's keep this kid appropreate!-viral**

**Enjoy!-me**

* * *

who are you?!"berius asked."i'm cure heart!" she said."well this just got better."cure sky deadpanned. cure heart and cure clouds jumped up before the kakugin had hit them and they both landed on the opposite sides,They both jumped and kicked the kakugin in the face making it cry out in pain."cure sky jumped up and dived down and pink aura appeared around her."thrusting sky bullet!"cure sky said. and she flew down very quickly hitting the kakugin straight in the face.

"now cure clouds come with me cloudy formation!" cure sky said with a serious look."got it cloud creation cloud bazooka!"cure clouds said. Then a bazooka appeared out of clouds and cure clouds grabbed it and aimed then when it was time to! fired while shouting."cloudy missile!"cure clouds said. three missile projectile split into more projectiles. then hit the destriain in the face, making it crash into the other one."hey cure fontaine! can you help me with this!"cure whip asked."sure!"cure fontaine said.

they both jumped up one kick the akabe and the othe hit the kakugin."now let's go cure stars!"cure sky said. "you got it!"she said. cure stars jumped up and and a whip made out of stars appeared."shooting star whip snare!"cure stars said. she did a few gesture with her hand and the whip moved and got both of them tangled."well it looks like we're losing better upgrade!"berius said."upgrade!?"the cures said shocked. then he held two black orbs up."darkness orbs give them the power they need to win!"berius chanted. Then the kakugin and the destriain both had black aura then fused into a grey dragon with a black heart and red eyes.

"**Kurai kemono!"**it cried out."what...the...HECK!"all the cures said shocked."dragon Knight with courage that light up in the night sky like the 🌟 dragon courage silver star blast!"someone yelled out. and silver star that blasted out from somewhere. everyone turned to see a guy in silver armor with a black dragon embroider on chestplate."now who are you?"he asked irritated."i'm Cure Knight Courage."he said."wow that's so cool a male precure!"cure stars said."really?"yin said.

"s-sorry!"cure stars said."alright let's fight this thing!"cure bright said. cure bright and windy both flew up and dived down while cure whip jumped up and kicked along with bright and windy, making it hit it's head on the ground... hard making a huge hole in the ground. the kemono got back up and, it hit back with it's claws cure bright saw this and made a barrier and it saved them from the hit, but it kept on going and the barrier was going to break, so cure moon and knight courage both flew toward it."full moon smackdown!"cure moon said. blue aura appeared around her and she jumped flew down with her fist forward and hit it in the face but then it swatted cure moon.

"cure moon!"cure sky and clouds yelled. Cure Heart inserts the attack Cure Lovead into the slot before drawing a heart on the Lovely Commune The smaller heart in the middle blinks twice, and her heart brooch shines. . "Reach Out to You! My Sweet Heart!"cure heart says. Then pink beam blasted out of her brooch. it didn't do a thing. cure stars and windy also bright got out before it can land another attack. almost all the precures was hurt and tired. berius saw this chance "now attack with your darkness beam!"berius said.

"**kurai kemono!**"yelled out. then it opened its mouth and red beam was charging up. but a black giant hand appeared out of a portal and grabbed it and dragged it thru the portal, as the beast struggle to get out of its grip. berius was getting sucked by a portal and was yelling something that sounded like."i'll be baaaack!"then the portal closed and sky when back to normal and the cure changed back. a pale-skinned girl with grey-blue eyes and long charcoal black hair worn over her left shoulder in a ponytail held by a light blue scrunchie. she wears a pale blue and indigo off-shoulder top with long sleeves and dark blue straps on the shoulders. Her long denim skirt has a row of blue buttons going down the middle and a pale yellow belt.

"who are you?"yayoi asked."i'm Sawaizumi Chiyu."she said. they both turned to see a boy with Haze colored with short white hair white, he wears white shirt, black pants black and white shoes."i'm riku minazuki,it's a pleasure to you guys."he said." then they saw a girl with turquoise colored hair, and blue eyes wearing a red shirt with grey buttons and one pocket,she wears a white and red striped skirt with frills, has on blue colored socks with turquoise colored shoes."celina!"saki, akino and kat yelled."hey guys."celina said.

"it's wonder meet you guy celina rekaki at your service."celina said."wait the celina rekaki!?"mai said shocked."yes why is that?"celina said."celina is a big time business she is the daughter of sasuki rekaki, and she's also the owner of two buildings one in my hometown, the other in yours!"mai explained."yes that's true."celina said. they all looked at the girl. she has big magenta eyes and neck-length hair that curls at the end partially pulled into a ponytail held by a pale pink bow and pointed bangs. she wears a pale pink top worn over a long-sleeved white and lavender striped shirt and a ruffled pink two-layer skirt. She also wears pink and white sneakers and lavender stockings."hi i'm aida mana!"she said.

"hey you didn't introduce me-yan!"someone yelled. then a black cat with white ears and white tipped tail, it has white eyes appeared out of her pocket."hi i'm yang!"the fairy said. then flappy and choppy flew up with the cat and yin did too. then a pearl pink rabbit with a large fluffy tail. Her ears have a large hot pink heart on the bottom to match her big eyes, which have pink wing-like lashes. She also has a button nose and pink cheeks. She wears a pink collar resembling a flower, and a large pink bow with with a heart shape on each side surrounding a heart medallion. also karma. an a an orange colored 9 tailed wolf with brown eyes who has an blue colored flame mark on his head.

"wait you're i know you guys from somewhere-kar."karma she remembered."hey you other guys are from the fairy school-kar!"karma said."yeah no wonder that name sound famillar-lapi!"flappy said."what's going on?"akino asked."sorry we all known each other from the fairy school-rin!"the wolf said."yep i know that's you ferrin!-sharu!"the rabbit said."yep you too-rin!"ferrin said."yep me and my sister know everyone too-yi!"yin said.

"ohh..."all of them said."well do you guy need ride?"celina asked."yes!"they all said."alright!"they all said. then celina pointed to a limo and everyone got in and was in awe also.

* * *

**hey guys if your wondering why riku was in here because i asked edicool-me**

**and you also made him mascot for him- viral**

**hey do anyone of you know where's the remote?-rin-ferrin**

**Umm check next to akino-me**

**Okay-rin!-ferrin**

**see you next time!-me**


	5. Chapter 5

**hey guys it's me!-me**

**it's gonna blow!*runs away from broken t.v*-akino**

**huh?*turns around*-me**

***explosion***

***coughs*hey whats the problem with ya?!-me**

**sorry we broke the t.v while fighting for a channel-rin-ferrin**

***puts hand on face and sighs* you guys are gonna get me a new t.v-me**

**okay?-both of them**

**well you guys enjoy! and also i'm need request of which pretty cures to be in here!-me**


End file.
